Trouble Shooter
by Rachel500
Summary: There's trouble brewing in Hawaii and NCIS knows just the Very Special Agent to send in...


NCIS is somebody's else's, probably Bellisarius Productions/Paramount/CBS. Hawaii Five-0 is somebody else's, probably CBS, and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc.

**Author's Note: **Canon pairings. Spoilers for Hawaii Five-0 and NCIS all series. Danny & Steve friendship. Danny & Tony friendship.

Written in response to a One Sentence prompt over on Rough Trade to practice my writing. Prompt is "Steve McGarrett was used to getting his way when it came to cases on the island, but the new lead of the NCIS Major Case Response Unit apparently never got the memo."

Cross-posted to AO3.

**Trouble Shooter**

"Take a seat, Agent DiNozzo," Hetty Lange directed him to one of the chairs in front of the Director's desk with a single pointed finger.

Tony adjusted his cuffs as he sat down and nodded an acknowledgement at the other two men in the room who were similarly sat in front of Lange's desk. "Mister Secretary, Director Morrow."

Tom Morrow smiled at him. "Good to see you again, Agent DiNozzo."

"DiNozzo," Davenport said. His bald head glinted in the artificial light of the office.

Lange cleared her throat. "How are you, Agent DiNozzo?" she asked. Her eyes bored into his with a clear message that she had his number; she probably did. Lange had a reputation for knowing everything.

"Fully fit and eager to return to work, Director," Tony replied automatically. He kept his body language loose and relaxed even though tension hummed through him like a swarm of wasps. He'd been severely injured months before when the Reynosa Cartel had captured him during a surveillance op and tried to execute him in retaliation for Gibbs' killing their father. There had been a moment when he'd wondered if he'd come back at all.

"Your doctors would agree with you," Lange noted crisply. "Doctor Getz has recommended your return to duty."

Tony breathed out carefully, hiding his relief. Nate Getz was one of the better psychologists he'd met and knowing the Doc had cleared him helped to strengthen his own conviction he was ready.

"Firstly, Agent DiNozzo, I want to commend you for your actions under extreme circumstances," Davenport began, "your actions brought down the Cartel and enabled us to draw a line under the whole affair without international embarrassment for either the U.S. or the agency."

"And most importantly, you kept yourself alive when doing so," Lange said firmly, with a chiding look at the Secretary of the Navy.

"Thank you," Tony said politely. He was scrappy. People often forgot that about him and most of the time he was happy be underestimated. However, given Lange's piercing gaze and the company in the room, he had a feeling that was about to come to an end. Tony resisted the urge to squirm.

"As you are aware things have changed substantially in the last few months," Lange continued.

Tony nodded. The best evidence of that was her own presence. Both Vance and Gibbs had been forcibly retired in the wake of Tony's FUBAR mission. Tony didn't blame them so much as he blamed Mike Franks for blowing his cover. Unsurprisingly Franks had slithered out of any consequences.

With Gibbs' retirement and move back to his home town to live near his ailing father, Ziva had decided to return to Israel. Tony had been in the hospital when she had left; his attempt to reach out had resulted in silence (and he was still pondering why he felt the need to reach out given their tumultuous history).

McGee and Abby had kept him up-to-date with the gossip; with the assignment of Cassie Yates as temporary lead, and Agents Jardine and Dorneget transferring to the team.

"While the Major Case Response Team has been reorganised, if you wish to return you may do so and we'll make it happen," Lange said, "but we have an alternative we wish you to consider."

Tony's curiosity stirred.

"Your performance in Mexico and our review of the MCRT's records have shown us is that you are certainly qualified and deserving of a team lead position," Lange continued.

Tony blinked.

"…which is why we would like to offer you the lead of the Major Case Response Unit at Pearl Harbour," she concluded.

Hawaii? He was being offered _Hawaii_?

"You absolutely deserve the position, Agent DiNozzo, but we also have an ulterior motive," Morrow said, drawing his attention.

"Two," Lange corrected, "the first being that former Director Vance did not pay enough attention to the office; Agent Portlee has been found to be lazy and corrupt."

"In uncovering his corruption, we came across some troubling information which implicates, circumstantially, the current Governor of Hawaii, Pat Jameson, in potential international organised crime with terrorist links," Morrow continued.

"But no evidence," Davenport stressed.

Lange handed over a file and Tony took it, opening it up to flip through the contents. "The second part of our motivation in sending you out there is somewhat linked to the first but is also a matter of concern for the Navy and NCIS; the Governor's new task force Five-0."

Tony's gaze flickered up to Lange. There was no-one in the law enforcement community who didn't know about the Governor's task force with its full immunity and means. Tony wasn't as fervently against the idea as some of his fellow agents, but he had reservations about anything which stomped all over traditional law enforcement and the jury was literally out on whether prosecutions could be successfully upheld.

"The leader of the task force is Commander Steve McGarrett. He is a good man; a highly decorated Navy SEAL," Davenport said, "and he's still in the Reserves. But he was appointed by the Governor during a period of personal trauma. I need to know if he's compromised."

"So, Agent DiNozzo," Lange said leaning back in her chair, her eyes intent on his, "are you up for this?"

Tony thought about the MCRT and going back without Ziva, without Gibbs. He thought about every minute he'd fought to survive; to come back. He glanced over at the two men beside him; they were both looking at him expectantly. He met Lange's gaze again. "When do I leave?"

"Immediately. Congratulations, _Very_ Special Agent in Charge DiNozzo," Lange said with a satisfied smile.

Tony smiled back widely. He guessed the rumours were true; she really did know everything.

o-O-o

Danny Williams kept pace with Steve McGarrett's longer strides as they entered the palace and took the stairs up to the Five-0's headquarters. As Danny kept up his diatribe about his neighbour's sudden propensity to watch Jeopardy into the early hours of the morning, he ignored his knee twinging again. He'd already known getting into sieges with former Navy SEALs and armed commandos was not good for his health before the previous weekend's shenanigans. Steve's house looked like a leaky sieve and his bull-headed partner was determined to fix the thing up himself. He didn't know if it was pathetic, heroic or both.

Steve slowed and tensed as they reached the doors and a quick look had Danny understanding why: the guy standing beside the information table with Kono and Chin.

Danny catalogued everything about the man as they walked up; tall, handsome with classic movie star looks, spiky brown hair, tailored linen suit and open-neck shirt which contrasted with the practical boots, the gun on his hip right next to the shiny badge…Fed.

"Steve," Chin expertly manoeuvred himself between them and the newcomer, "let me introduce you to the new NCIS Special Agent in Charge at Pearl, Agent DiNozzo; Tony, this is Commander McGarrett."

NCIS.

Danny fought the urge not to wince out loud. Steve really didn't have time for NCIS and to be fair DiNozzo's predecessor Portlee had seemed like a complete slacker. They'd handled three cases so far where NCIS had seemingly not cared about the crimes, the victims or the results.

Steve accepted the proffered hand with a sharp smile Danny was learning not to trust. "Agent."

"Tony, please," DiNozzo said, with a sharp smile of his own. He turned to Danny. "You must be Detective Williams?"

"If you're Tony, I'm Danny," Danny offered as he shook Tony's hand. Maybe if one of them kept up a friendly atmosphere…

"Did we have an appointment?" asked Steve pointedly to underline the lack of one. "I'm sorry if we kept you waiting." His tone was barely on the side of civil.

Tony kept his smile. "No appointment."

"What brings you by?" Danny cut in before Steve could posture some more. He could see both Chin and Kono following Steve's lead into viewing Tony as a threat, their body language shifting from relaxed to poised.

"Introductions mainly," Tony said, eyes on Steve, "and a word if I may, Commander?"

Steve crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever you need to say, you can say in front of my team."

And there went any semblance of friendliness.

Tony hummed and shifted. He met Steve's gaze full-on. "My sincere condolences on the loss of your father, Commander. According to everyone I've spoken with, he was a good Naval officer and an excellent detective."

Steve looked as though he'd been hit by a two-by-four. There was nothing but sincerity in Tony's voice and body language; it was a genuine acknowledgement of Steve's loss.

"I also wanted to offer my apologies," Tony continued, "for the way the investigation into your father's death was handed off by Agent Portlee to HPD."

And…there it was; why Steve hated NCIS. He had questioned himself right at the beginning why NCIS had allowed HPD to take over the investigation into John McGarrett's murder.

Danny darted a look at Steve; if his jaw clenched any tighter, he was going to break it.

"NCIS should have fully investigated. Agent Portlee's incompetence and dereliction of duty in the matter of your father's death has been brought to the attention of the Director; he has been removed and he will be held accountable," Tony concluded.

Steve unwound enough to give a terse nod. "I appreciate both the condolences and the apologies."

There was a hint of 'too little, too late' in Steve's tone, but Danny couldn't bring himself to give Steve a hard time about it.

"And it worked out in the end," Steve made a small gesture at the team.

Tony nodded. "There's nothing like a team at your back you can trust in." The certainty in his voice had Danny thinking that sentiment came from experience.

"If that's all," Steve said, "my team and I need to get back to work."

Tony lifted both his hands as though in surrender. "Of course," he said, "I just have one more thing."

Steve shifted weight impatiently.

"With Portlee gone, NCIS will be resuming normal service," Tony stated firmly, "HPD have been reminded that all cases involving Naval personnel or their families should be immediately referred to us. If you are incorrectly assigned, please call me directly to refer the case." He produced a slim business card from seemingly nowhere.

Steve didn't move.

Danny rolled his eyes and took the card.

"I'll leave you to it," Tony said.

"The Governor has given my team full immunity and means," Steve said before Tony had taken two steps toward the door, "so thanks for offering to take over, but we'll continue to handle the Navy cases."

Tony stopped and looked back. Danny was a little surprised that amusement was the predominant emotion on his face. If Steve had done that to him – and what did he mean _if_ Steve had done that to him, Steve _had_ done that to him and Danny knew exactly how he'd felt about it; he'd been incandescent with rage.

"_Commander_," and Danny didn't imagine the stress Tony placed on Steve's rank, "Navy cases are not the jurisdiction of the State of Hawaii; you don't get a choice in that."

"Like I said," Steve said tersely, "we have full immunity and…"

"And I don't think that phrase means what you think it means," Tony countered. "The Governor may have authority over State matters, although whether she has the power to grant you full immunity given that the Constitution is founded on the principle that no-one is above the law is debatable, and I'm sure some clever defence attorney will bring that up sooner rather than later in court. Regardless, she has no authority to grant you immunity under Federal law or the _Uniform Code of Military Justice_." He held Steve's gaze. "I trust you'll remember that."

And…wow.

Danny felt like someone had just taken a machete and cut the team's legs from under them. He didn't even want to look at the others to see if his own chagrin was reflected on their faces. He resolutely did not look at Steve.

There was a beat of silence.

"Good to meet you all," Tony said brightly. He turned and walked away, sliding his sunglasses onto his face as he went.

Steve turned on his heel and marched to his office.

Danny fingered the card thoughtfully.

Chin plucked it from his fingers. "Why don't I run down Agent DiNozzo's record?"

"I'll make some calls," Danny said.

"What about me?" asked Kono, her young face full of bravado and determination.

"You're the rookie; you get the short straw," Danny motioned at Steve's office where Steve was pacing back and forth.

They all watched Steve for a moment.

"Range? I'm thinking maybe somewhere he can shoot things?" suggested Kono.

"Yeah," agreed Danny, "go with that."

o-O-o

"OK if I join you?"

Tony looked away from the television playing out the latest college football game and at the blond detective by his elbow. He wasn't sure it was OK given he'd spent the whole day of wrangling with Five-0 in a joint operation involving a serial killer. But it was a free country. "Pull up a stool."

Danny slid onto the bar stool and gestured at the barman to bring them both a beer.

"You don't have to buy me a beer," commented Tony.

"Consider it an apology," Danny said.

Tony raised an eyebrow as he accepted the drink. "It's not your job to apologise for your partner." Even if Tony had found himself doing the exact same thing regularly when Gibbs had been an asshole with local law enforcement.

And McGarrett had been a grade-Gibbs asshole all day. A smart, physically fit SEAL who had made a key connection about the evidence and who had at the end of the day chased down their killer, but still; asshole.

Danny shrugged. "He's my partner," he said as though that explained everything. It probably did for Danny, Tony mused; he was a good cop.

Tony raised his glass in a silent 'cheers.'

"Besides," Danny continued, his hands waving, "Five-0 needs a good working relationship with you and the rest of NCIS."

Tony looked at him speculatively. "I guess you drew the short straw?"

Danny shook his head and took a gulp of his beer. "Oh, no; Chin drew the short straw; Kono refused on the basis she got Steve-wrangling the last time."

Tony's lips twitched.

Danny sighed. "You know underneath that pig-headed Navy SEAL exterior, Steve's a good man."

"Yes, he is," Tony agreed evenly.

McGarrett was a good man. Tony's digging into the Governor had cleared McGarrett; it was common knowledge on the island that McGarrett had turned her offer down flat originally and had only taken it to get control over his father's investigation.

"Can I thank you for that whole immunity speech?" Danny continued. "He hasn't broken any laws or regulations since."

Tony did smile at that.

"Even the Governor seems happier with us," Danny murmured, "although I guess you know since you've been spending a lot of time with her."

"You keeping tracks on me?" asked Tony, showing his amusement to hide his concern. The Governor was dirty. It hadn't taken a lot of digging to establish some ugly truths.

"Steve keeps track on everything about you," Danny waggled his eyebrows.

Tony sipped his beer and considered that even as he deflected. "Ensuring good relations between NCIS and the Governor is part of my job."

"So is being the go-to guy for organised crime," Danny noted. "You have quite the reputation on the mainland, my friend." He pointed his beer bottle at Tony.

Tony met Danny's shrewd blue eyes. McGarrett had chosen a great partner, Tony thought impressed; Danny was a _really_ good cop.

"Look, I'm going to guess your appointment here wasn't a happy accident," Danny continued, "but I'll shut up about it. Just…" he waved his bottle at Tony, "you might want to consider reading us in? Maybe we got a little too drunk on the whole immunity thing for a moment back there, but…we can help."

They could; Five-0 was a great team. And maybe McGarrett for all he was an asshole deserved to be part of bringing down the crime bosses responsible for the hurts his family had endured.

"I'm not confirming or denying anything," Tony said carefully, "but I'll consider it."

Danny smiled brightly and tipped his bottle in Tony's direction; Tony tapped his own against it.

o-O-o

Danny followed Steve through Pearl and into a secure operations room. They'd been asked to report to Pearl for a briefing by the Secretary of the Navy; it had them all feeling a little off-kilter.

Danny hoped it meant Tony had decided to read them in.

When he'd started putting together the puzzle of a NCIS agent with deep organised crime experience and the amount of time that agent spent with the Governor of Hawaii, Danny hadn't wanted to believe his deduction. Maybe…even if it talked like a duck and quacked like a duck, there was still a chance it was a rabbit?

He had a feeling he was about to find out.

Steve stopped abruptly and Danny almost barrelled into him, only just stepping to the side at the last second, and freezing himself when he realised why Steve had drawn to a halt; a diminutive McGarrett sat in a chair at the head of the table with her sneakered feet up on the wood.

"What are you doing here?" asked Steve sharply.

Mary McGarrett rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing because I was asked, dummy, just like you."

Danny caught Steve's arm and manoeuvred them into seats, Steve next to Mary. Chin and Kono followed, choosing to sit the other side of Mary.

A sound behind them had them shifting and Danny frowned as Tony's second, Leila Kekoa, and a tiny but impeccably dressed woman entered. Tony followed them and closed the door behind him. He took up position, perching on a side table at the front of the room.

"Before we begin, why _is_ my sister here?" asked Steve sharply.

"For the same reason, you are Commander," the tiny woman said, "because she is a McGarrett and we wanted to keep the potential damage of you both running around investigating uncontrolled to a minimum. Speaking of which Miss McGarrett, if you would kindly assume a proper position?"

Mary blushed and slid her feet off the table.

"I am Henrietta Lange, Director of NCIS," Lange introduced herself, "you are here at Agent DiNozzo's request for you to be read in on a joint operation involving a number of federal agencies and Navy intelligence. Agent Kekoa, please distribute the paperwork; if any of you feel you cannot sign the confidentiality agreements, you are free to leave."

None of them left and a few minutes later Kekoa stacked their signed paperwork to one side.

Lange nodded at Tony.

"Right," Tony picked up a remote and the projector sprang to life. A picture of John McGarrett appeared. "The investigation into John McGarrett's death focused on the apprehension of Victor Hesse as he was already identified as the killer."

Danny felt Steve tense beside him.

"Investigation 101," Tony said, "what was the motive?" He looked at them expectantly.

Steve remained stubbornly silent, but Danny was about to reply when Kono beat him to it.

"Leverage," Kono said, raising her hands from her chair, "Hesse used John to coerce Steve into giving up his brother."

"That's certainly what they wanted everyone to think," Tony agreed.

But Danny knew better; he'd had the same thought when he'd gotten the case but had set it aside in the mayhem which had followed. "If he wanted a target, why not Mary?"

"What?" asked Steve, snapping round to glare at him.

Danny waved at Mary. "Your sister is vulnerable; she was the better choice for leverage." He looked back at Tony. "John was a target because of himself not just because of Steve."

"Correct, Detective Williams," Lange asserted.

"Detective McGarrett was chosen because he was investigating a cold case," Tony lifted the remote and the picture changed to a picture of Doris McGarrett, "his wife's murder."

Steve breathed in sharply.

Tony pressed the remote again and another photo appeared of Doris McGarrett but it was new. The date stamp was of the day before.

"Mom's alive?" asked Mary loudly.

Steve was staring intently at the picture.

"She's alive," Tony confirmed. "CIA witness protection."

"Did Dad know?" asked Mary, urgently.

"Not at the time of the bomb," Tony said, "but later?" He sighed. "I think he had a fair idea."

Danny inched closer to Steve, pressing his shoulder up against his partner's.

Tony cleared his throat. "Your mother is a CIA agent…"

The story which followed seemed unbelievable, but Tony laid out the evidence fact by fact. John McGarrett had died because he was getting too close to the truth and Hesse had been ordered to kill him. They all sat stunned as he wrapped up with the Governor's part in it all; of her involvement with organised crime bosses and her complicity in John's death.

Steve pushed his chair back and paced to the back of the room. He turned around, arms crossed, back straight; the image of a pissed off Navy SEAL. "How do you know all this?"

"Agent DiNozzo is an exceptional investigator," Lange replied, "and both Mister Noshimuri and Mister Hesse have been very talkative."

Five-0 exchanged quick looks of surprise.

"You have Hesse?" asked Steve angrily.

"We picked him up a while ago when we tracked down where he had been treated for his injuries," Tony said evenly, "and he'll do time for your father's murder, but he isn't the architect of your father's hit."

Danny stood up and cut in before Steve could explode. "You're going after Wo Fat," he said with certainty.

"That's the plan," Tony agreed.

Lange looked over to Steve. "And what about you, Commander, are you going to help?"

Steve glanced at Danny who nodded at him quickly; Chin and Kono the same.

Mary stood up. "You go get that son-of-a-bitch, Steve."

Steve looked back, not to Lange, but to Tony. "We're in."

o-O-o

Tony adjusted his cuffs as the housekeeper showed him into the Governor's drawing room. He wasn't too surprised to see the well-suited Asian man sat comfortably on the sofa.

Pat Jameson rose from a nearby armchair and came over to kiss his cheek.

Tony smiled at her. "Good to see you, Pat. You look lovely tonight."

"You too," Pat smiled, "I have someone I want you to meet." She led him over to her guest. "Tony DiNozzo, this is Mister Yao Ling."

"Mister Ling," Tony greeted him evenly, "it's good to meet you." He went to shake hands and stopped at the sight of the gun Wo Fat suddenly held.

"What…" Pat stuttered beside Tony.

Tony inched his body just in front of her. "Well, I'd ask if you were just happy to see me but that is definitely a gun."

"I don't understand," Pat said, "I've done everything you asked…"

"And you'll continue to do everything I ask," Wo Fat said sternly. He gestured with the gun. "Take a seat, Agent DiNozzo, I think it is time for a conversation, don't you?"

Tony held up both his hands and sat down. He nudged Pat into sitting down with him. He waited until Wo Fat took the armchair opposite.

"Agent DiNozzo," Wo Fat said again, "they call you the Mafia Slayer."

"I prefer Peter Pan," Tony jibed, "Spankie or…"

Wo Fat raised the gun.

"…but Mafia Slayer works," Tony continued seamlessly, "although does that make you guys vampires or…?" he lifted his eyebrows in mock inquisitiveness.

Wo Fat smiled at him. "Mike Macaluso sends his best wishes."

"How is Mike?" asked Tony.

Wo Fat's gaze remained fixed on him. "He said you were the best consigliere he'd ever had."

Tony nodded. "I had my moments."

"You took down him; you took down Ivan Kranchiski; the Carnegies; Rene Benoit; the Reynosas," Wo Fat recited. "Quite a resume."

"Am I applying for something?" asked Tony casually.

"And if I were to offer you a position?" countered Wo Fat.

Tony smiled wide and easy. "Then I'd have to respectfully decline…"

The door bust open…

Tony swore under his breath as McGarrett charged in.

Tony dragged the Governor off the sofa and onto the floor just before the bullets started to fly.

Wo Fat and McGarrett exchanged blow after blow; Tony tried to get a clear shot and couldn't. Wo Fat managed to get the upper hand and threw McGarrett to the side.

Tony aimed his gun and Wo Fat fired a couple of shots in Tony's direction before fleeing through a back door.

McGarrett immediately went after him.

"The door leads to the back stairs; he's going for the helicopter on the roof," Pat said.

Tony hurriedly handcuffed her to a nearby standing lamp and raced out of the door. He could hear footsteps following him up, voices confirming orders for air support and snipers, but he didn't turn and look. He hit the roof and took in the scene in a heartbeat…Wo Fat pointing his gun at a prone McGarrett at his feet…

Tony raised his gun and fired.

Wo Fat looked at him shocked, blood spilling to soak the front of his shirt. McGarrett suddenly kicked out. Wo Fat's body jerked and fell from the roof.

Tony hurried over but he was overtaken by Danny, who helped McGarrett to his feet. They all looked over the side and stared at Wo Fat's crumpled body below.

McGarrett caught Tony's gaze. His face was battered; blood running freely from a blow to his forehead. He gave a nod of acknowledgement. "Thanks."

"Did I not say wait, Steven? Did I not explicitly say wait for the signal?" Danny began furiously, saving Tony from having to say anything. "What did you even…"

"Danno…"

Tony breathed out and walked away.

o-O-o

Danny shuffled things around to get one finger free and pressed the buzzer. He took a moment to appreciate the complex. It was the type of place he wished he could afford; somewhere clean and family friendly. He didn't begrudge a single payment towards child support, but it didn't leave him with a lot to live on.

The door opened revealing a relaxed NCIS agent in cut-off jeans and an old-t-shirt.

Danny lifted the box he held. "Best pizza I can find on this island," he lifted his other hand, "and the best beer."

Tony lifted an eyebrow and let him in. He waved him through to the small balcony which overlooked the ocean.

"Nice," proclaimed Danny, gesturing out to the view. He breathed in the sea-air before he turned back.

Tony had sat down and flipped the lid on the pizza.

Danny sniffed appreciatively and took a slice.

"Congrats, by the way," Tony said, "I hear Denning is keeping Five-0."

Danny accepted the beer Tony handed him. He was pleased to hear the news too. He'd have gone back to HPD but he had to admit he liked the ohana they were building, as cheesy as that sounded.

"Isn't it your turn to wrangle McGarrett?" asked Tony with enough amusement Danny knew he was teasing.

"An old family friend took him and Mary to Japan this morning," Danny replied with an easy shrug.

"Family reunion, huh?" mused Tony. "I hope that works out for them."

"Me too," Danny murmured. He knew Steve was pinning a lot of hopes and half-remembered dreams on seeing his Mom again. He shook his head. "I can't imagine it."

Tony looked at him inquisitively.

"Grace is my world," Danny said, "John sending Steve and Mary away to protect them? I kind of get that," although it wasn't ever the choice he would have made, "but I can't imagine faking my death and leaving my daughter's life. Hell, I couldn't even let her move to another State without following."

"You're a good father, but there are some people who just aren't meant to be parents," Tony said simply.

Danny figured there was a story there, but he left it alone. For the time being. He took another slice of pizza. "So, the Slayer, huh?"

Tony shrugged easily as he looked out to the ocean. "I always thought I was more like Xander; the cocky comic relief."

"There are worst things to be," Danny commented, gesturing expansively, "I'm pretty sure the cocky comic relief is always underestimated." He sipped his beer and chewed down some pizza. "Thanks, by the way, for reading us in."

"Don't thank me," Tony said, "I almost shot McGarrett."

"Eh," Danny said. He couldn't have blamed Tony if he had. Steve had been an idiot, even if he had been thinking he was saving the day since Wo Fat had surprised them with a gun. "I almost shoot Steve on a daily basis."

Tony laughed.

"He grows on you," Danny said.

Tony smiled.

NCIS and Five-0 were going to end up with a good working partnership, Danny considered satisfied. Knowing his luck, Steve and Tony would end up the best of friends and he'd end up wrangling them both. He thought for a moment what trouble they could get into together and…holy shit. He reached for his beer.

The End.


End file.
